


¡Es mi aniversario!

by Araleh_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/pseuds/Araleh_Snape
Summary: En su quinto aniversario de bodas, Harry y Severus tenían su día organizado y se esforzarían para que el mundo se apegara a sus planes, pero el destino les tenía deparado su propio regalo.SnarryConmemorando el Día Internacional del Snarry
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	¡Es mi aniversario!

Disclaimer: Personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, sólo contribuyo con la historia.

**¡Es mi aniversario!**

Amanecía ese veintitrés de octubre, y aunque Severus Snape despertó solo en su cama, lucía una plácida sonrisa en el rostro. Celebraba su quinto aniversario de bodas con el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido jamás, y la noche previa se lo había demostrado. Relamió sus labios aún con el sabor de la piel blanca y suave de su esposo. Inconscientemente olfateó su almohada, apenas hacía unos minutos que había abandonado su cama y ya lo extrañaba como un loco.

— Buen día, dormilón. —le saludó una conocida voz sentándose en la cama.

Severus respiró hondo y sonrió, nada podía hacerlo dejar de sonreír ese día. Miró a Lucius vestido elegantemente, sonriéndole con relajación.

— ¿Listo para festejar?

— ¿Qué carajo planeas? —le cuestionó incorporándose sobre la cama—. No tenías que venir hoy.

— ¿Y dejarte solo en nuestro aniversario?

— No es nuestro aniversario. —aclaró amablemente—. Es mi aniversario… con Harry.

— Irrelevante. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Las últimas dos ocasiones lo celebramos tú y yo porque el grandioso Auror tenía muchas ocupaciones, y parece que este año no será diferente.

— Es el mejor Auror que ha habido en décadas, me siento muy orgulloso de él y de todo el bien que hace por la comunidad mágica.

— Como sea, no está hoy aquí y tú vendrás a desayunar conmigo. Pasaremos el día celebrando nuestro aniversario.

— Mi aniversario. —insistió Severus sin ofenderse—. Y de acuerdo, iré contigo. Harry vendrá hasta la noche, hubo una asignación especial de última hora.

Lucius asintió sin sorprenderle la noticia. Su amigo sí parecía muy feliz de haberse casado con el héroe mágico, pero él lo conocía perfectamente bien y sabía que se pasaba el tiempo añorándolo. Harry Potter vivía para ser Auror.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Mientras tanto, Harry y el grupo de Aurores bajo su mando se habían apostado en un bosque, ocultos tras los árboles y vigilando la entrada a una cueva en la montaña. Su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, era su segundo al mando, y sigilosamente se arrastró hacia Harry cuando vio que todos los demás compañeros estaban listos para entrar en acción.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres ser el primero en entrar? —preguntó Ron en voz baja—. Podemos enviar a alguien a inspeccionar primero.

— No quiero perder mucho tiempo, además ¿no fuiste tú quien insistía en que eran unos hechiceros de poca monta, puedo con ellos.

— Sé que puedes, pero no está de más ser prevenido. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

— Es mi aniversario. —respondió sonriéndole emocionado.

Ron parpadeó un par de veces, si no fuera porque no debía hacer ruido habría golpeado la cabeza de su amigo contra el árbol con el que se cubrían.

— ¿Y qué carajo haces aquí? —cuestionó impresionado—. ¿Vas a volver a dejar plantado a Snape?

Harry tuvo a bien sonrojarse, nunca había sido su intención dejar solo a su esposo durante su aniversario pero le era imposible negarse cuando alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Como en ese caso, en que un grupo de magos habían estado atacando a comunidades muggles. La gente se quejaba de destrozos en sus hogares y campos echando a perder sembradíos y matando o robando ganado.

— No lo dejaré plantado, es temprano y le prometí volver a tiempo.

— Pudimos haber hecho esta operación sin ti, o posponerla para otro día.

— No sé, tengo un presentimiento. —dijo mirando la entrada de la cueva—. Sé que tenía que venir hoy y apresar al insensato que se le ocurrió delinquir en mi aniversario.

— Bien, como dices, no perdamos más el tiempo, empecemos a tu señal, amigo.

Harry asintió. Reafirmó los hechizos de protección personal antes de dirigirse cuidadosamente a su objetivo.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Severus tenía que admitir que la compañía de Lucius ayudó a que el tiempo pasara muy rápido. Luego de almorzar juntos, le invitó a un club muy exclusivo donde la más alta élite de hechiceros se reunía. Realizaban torneos de ajedrez mágico, o una especie de croquet usando arcos flotantes en lugar de aquellos enterrados en el césped. Vio cómo se jugaban grandes cantidades de dinero en premios.

Pero lo que más le gustó fue una habitación en donde se reunían pocionistas de casi todo el mundo. Por un momento pensó que podría aprender varias cosas, pero cuando Lucius le presentó, su nombre causó revuelo. En pocos minutos se vio rodeado de hechiceros de distintos países interesados en sus pociones. No podía negar que eso acarició un poco su ego. Era fascinante por fin tener oyentes que quisieran saber de sus métodos.

Lucius tuvo que apartarlo cuando consideró que ya era suficiente. Le ofreció un vaso con el mejor whisky del país mientras le conducía hacia otro de los salones.

— Habrá un concurso de encantamientos, quiero que seas mi pareja, estoy seguro que ganaremos esos mil galeones de premio.

— Lo siento, Lucius, pero ya es tarde, debo volver a casa, Harry no tarda en regresar de su misión.

Lucius hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero no se negó. Conocía bien a Severus y cuando se trataba de Harry, no había poder humano que le llevara la contra.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry y Ron se habían quedado a solas dentro de la cueva. No había sido difícil apresar a los revoltosos y ahora el resto de los Aurores ya los conducían hacia Azkaban donde esperarían el juicio.

— Se ha inspeccionado todo, Harry. —le informó Ron—. No queda nada pendiente, incluso lograron alterar la memoria de los muggles afectados, no recordarán los eventos inexplicables para ellos.

Harry asintió, pero siguió mirando a su alrededor. Algo no cuajaba. Los delincuentes eran magos poco poderosos y aún así habían logrado hacer demasiados destrozos. Tenía que haber algo más.

— ¿Quieres que me encargue de hacer el informe? —se ofreció Ron—. Así puedes irte a celebrar tu aniversario.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Harry, ansiaba volver a los brazos de Severus, iba a darle la mejor noche de su vida, consintiéndolo y compensándolo por toda la comprensión que siempre tenía para con él.

— Te lo agradecería mucho, Ron. —aceptó finalmente, respiró profundo para sacarse esa sensación de que algo andaba mal aún—. Así me daría tiempo para ir por el regalo de Sev.

— Bien, entonces vámonos ya.

— Adelántate, quiero poner unos hechizos reforzantes en las paredes de la cueva, no quiero arriesgarme a un derrumbe a causa de los efectos que provocaron los pillos al defenderse.

Ron se despidió de su amigo, sabía que eso no le llevaría mucho tiempo y tan sólo le deseó que disfrutara su noche de aniversario.

Al quedarse solo, Harry se dirigió hacia el fondo de la cueva, usó su varita para reparar un par de grietas que significaban peligro. No se demoró mucho en tener casi todo terminado, pero de pronto, uno de sus hechizos reveló algo extraño, le pareció ver un movimiento alejándose de donde él realizó una reparación.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —cuestionó poniéndose en guardia.

Nadie respondió, pero el movimiento no podía ser producto de su imaginación, Harry no bajó la varita y entonces volvió a verlo. Una sombra se deslizó saliendo de la pared y dando vuelta en un recodo. Harry fue tras de él, iluminó la cueva descubriendo a un chico de aproximadamente doce años retrocediendo asustado.

Pero Harry se asustó más. Reconoció de inmediato la sombra que seguía al chico y lo mantuvo a salvo hasta ese momento. Era un Obscurus.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Severus salió de bañarse y no le intrigó que Lucius continuara en sus habitaciones. Tenía un grueso folleto que hojeaba junto a la chimenea.

— ¿Es que no tienes nada qué hacer?

— ¿Aparte de hacerle compañía a mi malagradecido amigo? No.

— Lucius, no es que no aprecie tu presencia, pero Harry no debe tardar en llegar y a ambos nos gustaría estar a solas.

— ¿Qué te gustaría pedir de cenar? —preguntó sin hacerle caso mientras daba vuelta a su folleto—. Algo italiano sería perfecto para un aniversario ¿no crees?

— Harry y yo planeamos comida china.

Lucius emitió un bufido despectivo. Usó su varita para ordenar la comida italiana de su preferencia.

— Aún falta unas horas para la cena, hasta podríamos ir directamente a Italia a celebrar nuestro aniversario, Sev.

— Te recuerdo una vez más, es mi aniversario con Harry, y no iré a ningún lado. Me quedo a esperarlo. Sé que va a llegar pronto.

Lucius decidió no responder nada, desvió la mirada para que su amigo no notara ninguna señal de compasión de su parte. Y tampoco la rabia por la demora del esposo de su amigo.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Cuidadosamente, Harry dejó su varita en una roca a su derecha. Nunca antes había visto un Obscurus, pero en sus clases para Auror le dejaron bien en claro su peligrosidad. Tenía que evitar que se sintiera amenazado. Además, era apenas un niño, la fuerza y tamaño del Obscurus era proporcional al del Obscurial. Así que, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hacerlo sentir a salvo.

— Me llamo Harry. —se presentó intentando sonar su voz lo más amigable posible—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— J-Jordan. —respondió nervioso, el obscurus continuaba a su alrededor haciendo cimbrar las paredes—. Yo… no quise dañar a nadie.

— Te creo, Jordan. ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos amigos?... puedes confiar en mí.

— No te acerques. —pidió el niño, su voz temblaba—. No sé controlarlo… no quiero lastimar a nadie más.

— Intenta relajarte, si eres dueño de tus emociones puedes hacerlo.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante, y fue entonces que el Obscurus creció tanto que las paredes estallaron. Instintivamente Harry se lanzó hacia Jordan protegiéndolo de las rocas con su propio cuerpo.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Severus se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano, de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba. Una desagradable sensación le oprimió el corazón.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Lucius preocupado por la súbita palidez de su amigo.

— Llama a la Academia de Aurores… pregunta por Harry.

Lucius hubiera protestado por la necedad de su amigo al seguir pensando en Harry, pero no pudo más que tomar en serio la expresión casi de terror en los ojos negros. Se apresuró hacia la chimenea a intentar comunicarse con la Academia.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry tosió con fuerza intentando sacar el polvo de sus pulmones. A su lado, el niño hacía lo mismo. Por fortuna el Obscurus parecía haber desaparecido y estaban vivos por el momento, aunque metidos en un gran problema. Harry perdió su varita con el estallido y ahora estaba atrapado en un pequeño espacio, totalmente a oscuras.

— Lo siento. —se disculpó Jordan.

— No ha sido tu culpa. —respondió Harry aprovechando el poco espacio para abrazarlo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has herido?

— No, ¿y tú?

— Nada serio. Ahora déjame pensar en cómo salir de aquí antes de que se preocupen por nosotros.

— No tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mí. —dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Tus padres?

— Murieron hace tres años, no tengo a nadie.

— ¿Qué hacías con esos hombres que detuvimos?

— Me obligaban a robar. —confesó avergonzado—. Yo no quería pero dijeron que harían que me encarcelaran por esa cosa que me pasa. Dijeron que los Aurores me ejecutarían sin pensarlo.

— Te mintieron, Jordan. Yo soy un Auror y te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

— ¿Me encerrarás en Azkaban?

— Eres un niño, claro que no. Por cierto, no te he visto en Hogwarts ¿recibiste tu carta?

Jordan asintió y por un segundo se permitió sonreír antes de recordar que no tenía un motivo para hacerlo y volvió a ponerse triste.

— Ellos dijeron que era una trampa para atraparme y llevarme a Azkaban, prometieron que me cuidarían si hacía lo que me pedían.

— Bueno, vamos a arreglar eso cuando salgamos de aquí. Te llevaré a Hogwarts, estoy seguro que la Directora te recibirá con gusto.

Jordan suspiró, no sabía qué esperar de Hogwarts, él había llegado a soñar que sería lindo ir, pero todos a su alrededor siempre le dijeron que era una pérdida de tiempo, que era un sitio peligroso donde encerraban a los niños y no los dejaban ver a su familia. Eso no lo desanimó, al contrario, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en el colegio.

— ¿Quién te espera a ti? —preguntó volviendo a cambiar el tema.

— Mi esposo. —dijo Harry sonriendo en la oscuridad—. Hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas.

— ¿Y porqué no estás con él?

— Buena pregunta, Jordan, muy buena pregunta.

Harry respiró profundo, notó que no iban a tener aire por mucho tiempo.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Severus echaba chispas de furia luego de que en la Academia le dijeran que no podían darle información de la misión de Harry por motivos de seguridad y se negaran comunicarle con Ronald Weasley debido a que éste se había encerrado realizando informes.

— Tranquilo, Severus. —dijo Lucius luego de evitar que su amigo rompiera la chimenea por la rabia—. Si Weasley está laborando en oficinas es que todo está bien y tu niño de oro no tarda en llegar.

— Eso espero, o te juro que no va a quedar un ladrillo sin romper de esa estúpida Academia.

— ¿Te apetece jugar un partido de ajedrez para matar el tiempo?

Severus negó y fue a sentarse obligándose a esperar. Harry era el hechicero más poderoso que conocía, y su corazón le decía que pronto iba a volver a tenerlo en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos rogando para que así fuera, o de lo contrario, no iba a saber cómo seguir con su vida.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A pesar del peligro, Jordan se recostó relajado en el hombro de Harry. Sus padres nunca fueron cariñosos con él, y a su corta edad pudo saber que no habían sido buenas personas. Sus acciones les llevaron a la muerte dejándolo en manos en gente aún peor. Pero ahora, a pesar de que Harry debía haber tenido su edad cuando él nació, casi estuvo seguro de que así debía sentirse el abrazo de un padre.

— ¿No te hubiera gustado casarte con una chica para tener hijos? ¿O adoptar?

— Ese no es motivo para unirte a nadie. Además, no creo que Sev sea de cuidar bebés. —aseguró casi divertido—. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas pero tengo que reconocer que se le dificultaría mucho ser papá.

— Que triste, creo que a ti se te daría muy bien.

— Es probable, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí, no pienso permitir que se quede esperando en nuestro aniversario.

— No vamos a salir. —aseguró fatalista—. Moriremos aquí y va a ser mi culpa que tu esposo no te vea llegar nunca más.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se olvidó de él cuando percibió la voz de Jordan apagándose somnoliento.

— No te duermas Jordan, es la falta de oxígeno.

— Sólo quiero descansar… necesito descansar por fin.

Harry jadeó alarmado, el Obscurus estaba volviéndose a activar por la desolación que invadía el alma de Jordan. Tuvo realmente miedo de que aquel fuera su fin, y el final de un niño sin culpa de nada.

Frunció el ceño ante la sensación del Obscurus invadiendo el poco espacio. Le gruñó como animal mientras atraía a Jordan más hacia su pecho, no iba a permitir que un impertinente Obscurus arruinara aquel día.

— ¡Largo! —le gritó amenazante, las rocas apiladas a su alrededor se cimbraron peligrosamente—. ¡Retrocede Obscurus grosero y desconsiderado, no vas a matarme hoy! ¡Es mi aniversario!

Un despliegue de magia irradió de Harry logrando no solo que el Obscurus se desvaneciera sino que las grandes piedras se desintegraran despejando el camino. Harry volvió a cubrir a Jordan con su cuerpo mientras la luz se hacía paso hacia ellos acompañado de una refrescante ráfaga de oxígeno.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Severus se colocó frenético su capa, ya no pensaba esperar ni un segundo más. Iría a esa Academia que ya odiaba, no le importaría que estuviera protegida por casi los mismos hechizos que Hogwarts, iba a romper cada uno de ellos hasta que le permitieran entrar. Ni siquiera escuchó los argumentos de Lucius sobre esperar a que lograran localizar a Granger, ella podía intervenir.

Estaba a punto de atravesar la chimenea cuando la puerta se abrió apareciendo Harry, totalmente cubierto de polvo y con su uniforme de Auror destrozado.

En cuanto se vieron, ambos corrieron a abrazarse con fuerza. Lucius supo que su misión había terminado. Sonrió comprendiendo que para Severus no habría nadie más que Harry para amar. Desapareció en silencio, feliz de que su amigo tuviera de regreso a su razón de vida.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Severus besando el polvoriento rostro de Harry sin importarle ensuciarse.

— Complicaciones de la misión, te contaré después. Hoy es nuestro aniversario y lo único que quiero es asearme para que celebremos y darte mi regalo.

Severus asintió, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a separarse ni un segundo de su esposo. Lo acompañó al baño ayudándole a quitarse aquel sucio uniforme, y aunque él ya había tomado un baño, no dudó en meterse nuevamente bajo la regadera junto a su esposo limpiando sus heridas y confortándolo con sus caricias. A pesar del cansancio, Harry fue feliz por eso, disfrutó de besar a Severus mientras se bañaban.

Tenía programada una cena, pero ni siquiera pensó en ella al salir del baño. Condujo a Severus hasta la cama sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo ansioso. Aquel día llegó a temer no volver a verlo y ahora le necesitaba sentirlo dentro, apoderándose de su cuerpo, ser uno solo.

Y Severus parecía compartir su ansiedad, su miembro se irguió con asombrosa rapidez. Giró a Harry boca abajo renunciando a besarlo en los labios para recorrer el largo de su espalda. Acarició con delicadeza algunos raspones que el joven Auror no tenía esa mañana pero dejó para después el preguntar cómo habían sucedido. Si no lo había hecho durante la ducha, ahora menos. Su atención se detuvo en las redondas nalgas que separó para acariciar con su nariz la rosada hendidura.

Harry gruñó de placer, intentó regular su respiración, ya podía sentir su boca seca de tanto jadear.

— Entra, Sev, conviértenos en uno solo ser… hasta el fondo. Con fuerza, sé salvaje conmigo, sin piedad

— Tuve antojo de tu sabor todo el maldito día. —dijo lamiendo apasionado el culo de Harry—. Me tienes loco, Potter, eres perversamente delicioso.

— Sev, no me hagas sufrir, amor… te necesito jodiéndome pronto.

— ¿Qué tanto? —preguntó satisfecho por la urgencia en la voz de su esposo.

— Demasiado, me duele no sentirte entrando dentro de mí.

Severus se permitió una suave sonrisa, amoldó su cuerpo cobijando el de Harry. Era su manera preferida de hacerle el amor, su pecho en contacto con la espalda de su esposo. Harry, a pesar de ser un Auror poderoso, seguía siendo pequeño comparado con su cuerpo y casi se perdía bajo de él. Ni siquiera tuvo que guiar su erección, estaban tan familiarizados que se empotraban como el imán al metal.

— Caliente… —susurró Severus extasiado—.. estás que ardes, mi hermoso Auror.

— Y usted tan duro, Profesor Snape. —jadeó Harry complacido—. Me encanta su pene tan fuerte y experto en llenarme hasta el alma.

— ¿Lo quieres ahora?

— Lo quiero siempre, Sev.

Severus embistió como Harry pedía, a él también le gustaba poder ser duro y agresivo ocasionalmente, siempre cuidando de no lastimarlo, pero nada le hacía más feliz que Harry gritando de lujuria, ordenando más, suplicando más fuerza, más profundidad. A veces ni siquiera necesitaba tocar su propio pene o que Severus lo hiciera, el orgasmo podía llegar con sólo el estímulo a su próstata.

Pero ahora Severus tenía muchos deseos de consentirlo, le elevó un poco la cadera para tener espacio, y envolvió su miembro con una de sus manos, masturbándole al mismo tiempo que le penetraba.

Harry apretó los párpados, iba a tener que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse tan rápido. Lo intentó hasta el último momento, hasta que sintió chorros calientes inundándole las entrañas. Entonces ya no pudo más, se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras Severus continuaba besándole la nuca, agradeciendo que hubiera vuelto a salvo a casa.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Al poco rato, ya relajados para descansar en su cama, Harry sonreía recostado sobre el pecho de su esposo, envuelto en sus brazos y piernas mientras Severus le rozaba la oreja con su nariz, prodigándolo en ternura e infinito amor.

Sobre la cama estaba una bandeja con los restos de la comida china preferida de Harry. Y además, y lo más importante, un sobre ya abierto con un papel desdoblado. Ese había sido el regalo de aniversario de Harry para Severus: la solicitud ya autorizada para tomarse un período de vacaciones, así como las reservaciones para disfrutar de esos días en una playa del mediterráneo.

— ¿Ya vas a decirme cómo te pasó esto? —preguntó Severus rozando con sus dedos una magulladura en la frente, muy cerca de la cicatriz de rayo de Harry.

— Ah, fue un desfachatado Obscurus que se atrevió a aparecer en nuestro aniversario.

— ¿Obscurus? —repitió casi sin aire, el riesgo había sido alto, instintivamente estrujó a Harry contra su pecho, preocupado por lo que pudo haber pasado.

— Te lo contaré con todo detalle para que no te estreses.

— Hablas de un Obscurus, Harry, y sólo tú podías regresar sin más que un par de raspones.

— Pensar en volver a ti me dio la fuerza que necesitaba, pero antes de contarte mi aventura, tengo que preguntarte algo… ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que aceptes conmigo, adoptar a alguien?

Severus abrió mucho los ojos, esa era una pregunta que jamás esperaría en su aniversario. Ahora ansiaba más que nunca conocer qué había pasado en un día cualquiera del Auror Harry Potter.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Notas finales:

Creo que Harry ya hizo bastante para convencer a Severus de ser quienes cuidarían a Jordan de ahora en adelante, nadie mejor que ellos para mantenerlo a salvo =)

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, no se olviden de enviar sus felicitaciones a Harry y Severus, hace veinte años nacieron como pareja en la imaginación de la primera Snarryana conocida: Majolique.

Besos!


End file.
